Keeping Secrets and Telling Lies
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Sometimes you have to stretch the truth to make things work. How far is this detective willing to go to keep her secret from unraveling?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm so happy to be back and in a writing mood for a split second. Hope everyone is doing well and still reading fanfic. This will be somewhat AU so I'm hoping you guys will like it. **

"_Fuck me baby," She whimpered in his ear as he pounded her against the bedroom door. Pellets of sweat aligned her forehead and his back glistened as they continued to fuck each other senseless. _

Olivia shook her head for the third time today. She had to stop thinking about her sexual encounter that took place two days ago and enjoy her friend's company. Her eyes focused on them as she heard Melinda talk about wanting more than just sex in a relationship. _What was wrong with just sex_ Olivia wondered? Hell, she was enjoying just sex; it was amazing and there were no attached emotions to her current situation. He was more than willing to keep their little fling quiet.

"Olivia, what do you think?" asked Casey.

Olivia squinted her eyes...she hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation. "I think sex is a hella of a lot better without a relationship. Brian and I worked a lot better when we had casual sex, once the relationship part started is when we began having problems."

Melinda began speaking, but Olivia tuned them out once more when her mind drifted back to the sexy hunk. The way he handled her, kissed her, fucked her, and made her cum, had Olivia's eyes rolling to the back of her head. This man had complete power over her and she was more than willing to relinquish it to him.

_His right hand rested on her throat, while the other held her against the wall. He began squeezing ever so slightly as he watched her dissolve in his hands. Clawing at his head, Olivia pulled him into her body. Knocking both of them into the wall, she exhaled when he bit down on her tit and smiled mischievously. Squeezing her throat more, he felt her pulsate on his enormous shaft as her body began to convulse. _

Her eyes popped open and she had to catch her breath. This time her friends were staring at her as if she had three heads. They had caught her daydreaming.

Melinda cocked her head to the side, "What in the hell are you over there thinking about?"

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry, I just...sorry." She couldn't think of a lie to tell them. As she readjusted herself in the seat, she felt the moisture in her panties and realized she was definitely feigning for this man again. She stood and realized her underwear were soaked. It was time to go.

"Well ladies, I must go. Got a few errands to run before I get home," Olivia lied.

Casey laughed, "You're lying...what do you and Brian have planned tonight?"

Yeah, she was lying but not about the errands. She and Brian had ended things two weeks ago, but she wasn't about to inform her friends of this, not yet anyway. Her little secret was to remain that way and Brian would just be the cover-up for the moment.

Standing, Olivia hugged both of her friends and kissed them both goodbye. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday night and she needed to get home before her mystery man arrived. She headed for the door and closed it once she was outside. Walking down Casey's steps, Olivia breathed in the autumn air. She grinned as she turned left and headed for her mustang. She opened the door and hopped in, throwing her bag into the passenger seat. Starting the ignition, Olivia pulled off and started her hour journey back into the city.

Arriving home, it was nine eighteen when Olivia finally cut off the ignition in the front of her apartment. She scurried up to her apartment door and opened it throwing herself into the apartment. As she turned the lock, a hand grabbed her from behind and flung her against the door.

Lowering his lips to her ear, he spoke. "You're late. I don't like waiting." He kicked her legs apart and felt up her inner thigh. He was glad to see her in the dress he had asked her to wear. Sliding his hand further up her dress, he rested his hand in the middle of her pelvis and lingered as he felt the wetness in her stockings.

Smirking, he slapped in between her legs and grinned as he heard her whimper in defeat. He was going to enjoy mind-fucking her tonight. His hand rubbed against her clitoris and he felt her legs trying to close. Forcing them back open, he continued his ministrations as he heard her moan. He watched her struggle against his weight. Deciding on enhancing her struggle, he added another finger to his rubbing and sucked on her neck. Loud, gurgled noises escaped from her throat and her head flew back into the cervix of his neck.

Olivia tried to pull his hand away from her clit, but he wasn't budging. The more she tried the more pressure he applied only making matters worse. Grabbing at his thigh, Olivia bit her bottom lip as he ripped her stockings making complete contact with her clit. She cried out in desperation before caving. Her legs began to tremble and her body heated up from the friction. As her body began to lose control, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her mouth fell open. She was coming all over his fingers. Her body shook several times and he never stopped rubbing her nub. She finally collapsed against the wall and he held her there, kissing her softly.

Letting her rest, he turned her around. He continued to pin her against the wall when he smiled at her. "Don't keep me waiting anymore."

**So what do you all think? Something came over me and I felt like I needed to write about this. Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go! I hope to update this story every Sunday, but no promises. I hope you enjoy this, I am having a ball writing it. **

Monday morning came way too early for Olivia. She was still recovering from the previous two nights. Something told her this was dead wrong, but she couldn't stop. He wanted her and she wanted him, even if it was just pure lusting emotions. She enjoyed his company and her body had no complaints. The soreness between her legs gave her added pleasure knowing that he had done his job and did it well. She was more excited that he was willing to stick around for two days instead of disappearing after they were done. Her mind had drifted and she hoped no one had noticed. Looking around the squad room, she noticed everyone's eyes were on their paperwork that is until she got to her partner. Of course he was looking straight at her. _Dammit_ she cursed herself. She diverted her eyes to the desk and began typing. A messenger popped up at the bottom of her screen and she refused to look at it. She wasn't in the mood for Elliot's teasing at the moment.

"_Whatcha dreaming bout sleeping beauty?" _

Finally deciding to respond, Olivia nicked a few keys then exited out of the messenger screen.

"_Something you would enjoy to be a part of." _

Elliot smirked. She was baiting him and he knew it. He knew what he wanted to be a part of and he definitely had his filthy mind thoughts as well. Things like oils, silk sheets, and high pitched screams ran through his mind quite often. Deciding to play along, he messed her again, totally ignoring the pompous asshole who had just entered the squad room.

"_You'll tell me later...you know how I can get." _

Olivia bit her lip before clicking out of the messenger once she heard Dean Porter's voice. There was only one reason he was here and it sure as hell wasn't a personal visit. They were about to be working on a federal case and she would have to work closely with an old flame. Could today get any worse?

* * *

><p>Walking into the SVU squad room, Porter was ready to keep his mind strictly on the mission. He knew he would see her, but his mind had to stay focused on the case. He entered the squad and found Olivia staring at her computer screen as she bit hard on her bottom lip. <em>God he missed that woman<em> he thought. She did something to him that he couldn't control. Porter wasn't sure if it was her power of control or the fact that she was one woman who didn't take any shit from him; whatever it was, Porter would always be drawn to Olivia.

Olivia could count several times that she and Porter had had mind-blowing sex. That man was a rocket in bed and she loved his foreplay, but his relationship tendencies were awful. She wished sometimes that he would listen to some of the stuff she told him instead of just flying off the handle as usual.

But today was no different; he was in their squad room delegating orders because SVU was having to play nice with the FBI. _Nothing like one fucked up day to start off the week_ Olivia thought to herself. Olivia could feel Dean staring at her out the corner of his eye. She knew he was watching her, he always watched her, only this time she wasn't in the mood for it. Not only was this case high profile, but the mayor and governor were up their asses about it, Elliot was also personally involved.

Olivia looked over at her handsome partner who was fired up about what was going on with the case. Of course he wasn't a fan of Dean Porter and after he had found out about several occasions that he and Olivia had had, he hated him even more. Olivia was his and he didn't mind having a pissing contest with Dean to mark his territory.

They stared at one another intently, almost as if talking in code without anyone knowing. She could read him just like he read her. She seemed fine, but he knew her thoughts were someplace else. He smirked, if only she knew his were as well. Elliot's head popped up when Dean called him out specifically about him knowing pertinent information about the case.

"Why don't you tell us about who is particularly involved Elliot?"

Elliot stood and addressed his fellow officers. "I know the Governor's son personally and I want him to come home to his family and live a normal life. We want to make sure we do everything by the book and make sure this is a clean cut case." Elliot sat down with a scowl on his face. He wanted to be out there tracking down every lead, but because of his personal connection to the case, Elliot was on desk duty unlike his partner. She was his eyes and ears if anything new happened in the case. She was also his comforter when he felt like breaking down. He was dealing with Kathy and her raging attitude about their son hanging with the wrong crowd, and Olivia was there to help him through it. Looking over at his partner, he saw her smile at him and he loosened his face. She always knew how to break down all his pent up frustration. His frown quickly returned when Dean leaned over and whispered into Olivia's ear. _What the hell was he saying to her_ Elliot questioned.

Olivia stood from her seat and followed Dean like she had been asked. She hated this day already and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. What could Dean need to possibly talk about after being away for three months?

Dean cleared his throat and turned toward her. He wanted her out of earshot of the squad room. "How you been?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes...this couldn't be what he needed to speak with her about. Rolling her eyes, she looked into his, "Fine Porter, what can I do for you?"

Porter liked his lips. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, the last time they had seen one another was over three months ago. He watched as she propped herself up against the wall with her arms folded. He knew she was going to play badass Benson today.  
>"I just wanted to check on you Olivia, I do care about you."<p>

Olivia rolled her eyes once more, "Care about me, is that what we are calling it now Porter?"

He sighed, "Whether you believe it, I do care. I always cared" he ran his hand down his face and continued, "It is your partner who doesn't want me near you."

Olivia scoffed, "I wonder why?"

Porter smirked, "You know we were good together, let's try it again?"

It was Olivia's turn to smirk, "Porter, we have sex, that's all we do. That's not back together and I would prefer to get it that way."

Porter smiled, actually shocked that she still thought of him as a plaything. He was in an odd way glad about it; that meant she still thought about him and the hot steamy nights they shared or were gonna share.

"Look, I want to get through this case and send you backing. I don't have time for mind games and half ass opportunities for sex, I'm pretty well covered in that department." With that, Olivia walked away and back into the squad room. She was gonna need some space from him, but it would have to wait until after this case.

* * *

><p>Arriving home after midnight, Olivia was swamped. They had tracked every lead and brought in every potential suspect they thought was a part of the abduction, but every which-a-way was a dead end. Collapsing on her couch, Olivia hit the on button on the remote and watched as the tv came alive. Thirty minutes later she was sound asleep.<p>

_Her skin turned wet on the side of her neck and a rush of hair grazed her breast. They felt exposed but she wasn't sure. Wetness surfaced on her breasts as the air tickled her chest once more. The feeling of sensation crept across her skin as her right nipple was being teased and taunted. Her breathing became heavier as she felt something began to massage the left breast. All of a sudden, everything stopped. The feeling was gone in an instant. Resurfacing, the cool air hit the top of her navel and she shivered a bit. More air hit her as she felt something slowly being pulled from her legs. Soon her legs had gotten cold and she felt as if her work pants and panties had been removed. Something warm touched her skin and she felt her body twitch in response to the warm liquid. It could be felt running across her stomach as firm hands massaged her. Feeling her legs spread open, Olivia could see someone in between them, but who? It didn't matter as her head flew back in lust as her blood shot through her body from the teasing of a man's tongue on her clit. He moved in and out of her with his long, luscious tongue. Her body arched with every stroke of his tongue and she couldn't help but to shiver at the amount of electricity that was flying through her veins. She was almost at her peak..._

Hearing a thump, Olivia shot up and looked around frantically. What in the hell was she dreaming about? She looked at the floor and found the remote that had fallen off the couch. Her breathing labored as she realized it was just a dream that is until she looked down at her half naked body; pants were gone but her panties were still in tacked, but there was a puddle between her legs that had formed. There was no way she had done this.

**Uh-oh! Was someone assisting our detective or did she do this on her own? Find out next time. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, let's see what happens! ;)**

**Thank you to all that support me and my stories, you all are amazing. **

Standing from the couch, Olivia made her way over to the fridge. She grabbed her a bottle of water, closed the fridge, and headed back to the couch. She shut off the tv and made her way to her bedroom. Sipping her water, Olivia couldn't believe how thirsty she was. She had finished half the bottle by the time she reached the door of her bedroom. She entered and put her water on the night stand. She began peeling off clothes and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, she turned on the water and twisted the knob for the shower before hopping in. Olivia yawned as she pulled her hair back up into a messy bond. She couldn't believe how tired she was. Stepping into the shower, the water cascaded over her body and began washing away the day she had. She was so engrossed into the shower that she didn't hear her cell phone ringing. She continued her shower then hopped out and began drying off. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed back to the bedroom. When she entered, she gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Olivia asked stunned.

He looked stunned by her question, "What do you mean?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "What in the hell are you doing here Porter?"

Porter slid off the bed and stood up. "I'm here to see you. You know you want to Olivia."

Olivia scoffed, "What part of 'we are over' did you miss when I talked to you at the station today? And how the hell did you get in my damn apartment?"

Porter smirked, "You should give me more credit than that Olivia, and I have a key. You told me to use it whenever I needed to and since you didn't answer your phone, I felt like it would be useful to use it."

Olivia was surprised he had held onto the key she had given him. He never had to use it so she had forgotten he had one. This also wasn't helping his case one damn bit.

"Get out of my apartment Porter. I'm not having sex with you."

Porter laughed, "Why must you always play hard to get? You liked having sex with me. You use to like what I did to your body."

"Use to were your key words, not get out and I'll see you at work tomorrow" Olivia told him sternly.

Porter smirked once more, "That's not what your body was saying when you were laying on the couch. You seemed to be enjoying every lick I gave your sweet clit."

Olivia was appalled. How long had this asshole been in her apartment? Was he the one who had stripped her of her clothing? Had he assaulted her? Surely shouldn't scream rape because of their previous history, but if he didn't leave, she would sure as hell try. She couldn't stop her body from reacting and he knew that.

"Porter you better leave now. Though we have had previous relations, I'll still press charges on you if you don't put my key on my bed and get the fuck out."

Porter nodded. He knew she was serious and that's not something he was willing to risk. He slowly put the key on the nightstand and turned and headed toward the front door. Just as he pulled it open, Elliot was on the other side. They both stared each other down until Olivia broke the silence.

"Goodbye Porter." She said from behind him.

Elliot stepped out of Porter's way so he could leave and entered his partner's apartment. He turned and his eyes fixed on the towel and her damp body made his body go into overdrive. Damn his partner was sexy as hell.

"What is it Elliot?" Olivia asked breaking his trance.

Elliot blinked a couple of times before he responded. "Just stopped by to talk. Looks like it was a good judgment call."

Olivia squinted, "Yeah it was. I didn't want him here but I took care of him." She headed back to her bedroom to change as she continued to talk to Elliot. "So what's on your mind?"

Elliot turned on her coffee maker and got down two cups. "Is it me or is Porter trying to hard?" He started going through her cabinets and found only Camille tea. He scrunched up his face and turned toward his partner when he heard her snicker. He watched as she pushed him aside and opened a bottom cabinet and pulled out a small jar of coffee. He smiled brightly, he knew his partner loved him.

"So are you gonna answer my question" Elliot asked as he made his cup of coffee.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She didn't want to have this conversation with her partner. She knew what he would say and what he would do if she told him what had happened between her and Porter. "He came by and wanted to have sex; I told him no and so he left."

Elliot frowned at her. "Why did you turn him down?"

"El! Because I'm with Brian and because there is nothing there anymore. He and I are done and have been since he double-crossed us and fucked us over on the cartel case."

Elliot nodded and sipped his coffee. He took a seat by Olivia at the counter and stared into his cup. He knew that, he was just fishing for answers.

"So what were you doing in your towel then?"

Olivia looked at him and frowned. Sometimes she wasn't sure if Elliot was her brother or her partner. _Why was he questioning her_ she thought. "He let himself in while I was in the shower."

"He what" Elliot yelled as he stood up.

Olivia shot up as well. "El calm down, he had a key. I mistakenly gave him one and never got it back. Just drop it."

"Olivia that doesn't give him the right to just show up at your apartment uninvited."

"I know" Olivia said "He shouldn't have done that but I have my key now so we are fine."

Elliot gulped down his coffee and picked up the telephone book. He could feel her eyes on him as he thumbed through it quickly. Finally getting to the locksmith page, Elliot began typing in the phone number and saved it in his phone.

Olivia eyed him skeptically, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting your locks changed tomorrow morning...in case he made copies."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't care what he did, she just wanted to go to sleep. "Heading to bed, do what you want. Good night."

She saw him wave at her as she headed toward her bedroom. She plopped down on the bed and felt her phone under her butt. She grabbed it and read three messages from the mystery man. She smiled at his last comment:_ I just wanted to be near you._ She didn't text back, he saw the two cars, Elliot and Porters so he knew he couldn't go up to the apartment. She locked her phone and hopped in the bed. She heard Elliot make his way into the room 30 minutes later and crawl into bed with her. Though she was glad Elliot had decided to stay, she wished it had been someone else.

S**o who is it? Find out in the next chapter. **** Thanks for reading.**


End file.
